The Rider and the Rogue
by Gryffon's Fyre
Summary: Brom had a child...Who is she and what part is she to play in the events that follow...?AU. MOC later on...EA implied...and don't flame. This is my first Eragon fic.


**Thank You for picking this up. This is my first REAL fic that I'm planning to go through till the end even if it kills me. O and thank you Eowyn Organa for beta-ing my story much thanks! (READ HER STORIES!)**

**Ok this begins when both Eragon and Brom are on the way to Teirm.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Eragon or the Inheiritance Trilogy. If I did then I would be making all the money Christopher Paolini makes or even be on this fanfiction site now would I?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Dreams of the Past**

_It was her…_

Brom was in Ellesméra with his old friend and mentor Oromis. He had traveled back to Ellesméra with urgent news. A prophecy Angela had made, yet still after moments of thought bent on it, he could not conceive the meaning. Though he missed his old friend Oromis, and needed his council…there was another in Ellesméra he wanted to see…

An Elven woman had suddenly swept into the bright room. The first thing Brom took in was her beauty, how radiant she always looked. It was enough to make his heart beat at a fast pace.

But something was different, somehow…some detail of her was different from the image he always kept in his mind's eye…the image he would pry into every day he was apart from her…

Then it hit him.

_Her belly was swollen with child._

The Eleven woman smiled warmly at him. "Brom?" she said, in a voice that was a melody in itself.

He replied, smiling back. "Elenìa? It can't possibly be you. You are far too lovelyto be she."

A fake hurt shined through her eyes. She mockingly huffed. "If that is how you feel about me, I'll leave." She added, "And I come here with glad tiding, and then I am met woth a lack of common sense…"

Brom couldn't help but smile and laugh happily, knowing full well that she was toying with him.

Oromis's eyes glanced both of them, then left his chair, leaving the room, chuckling. "Love…"

As soon as the elder left, both lovers ran into each other's arms. "Oh gods, Brom." Elenìa gasped, showing weakness. "There were rumors…rumors that you had been killed…I didn't know what to think…"

He smiles, holding her tight, running his fingers through her dark hair. "I;m fine. I'm here now and that's all that matters now."

After a sigh, they parted, and Brom looked her up and down, taking in this moment. The moment that they were finally reunited after so long. "I'm not a piece of meat you know." Elenìa stated, clearly annoyed. "I get enough of it from the males…" She softly growled.

Brom chuckled. "Is it just me. Or have you been hiding something?" Remembering the night of passion they shared the night before he left, all those months ago. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Is he mine?"

She glared at him. "Of course, _she_ is. Who else would I go through this for, Brom? It should be me that should be worried about your devotion. If you weren't always gone for so long…"

Brom silenced her with a gentle kiss. When they pulled away, he said, "Can you blame me for worrying? You're so beautiful, while I'm away, someone may come and snatch you up."

Elenìa leaned against him. "You know the only person to snatch me up is you, Brom." She smiled, and closed her eyes, taking in all the comfort that her lover offered. "How does Linnëa sound?"

Brom grinned, hugging her tighter. "Perfect…absolutely perfect…"

Brom suddenly woke from his sweet dream. He leaned back against the the dark tree he had been resting on. _Such fond memories… so long ago…_

But fond memories also brought up a dark past. A terrible, painful past.

"If I had known her fate, she would be in Du Weldenvarden raising our child." He whispered his eyes glassy.

_Linnëa…_

_Who is she? _Saphira asked, prodding into his mind. He, Eragon, and Saphira wew on their way to Teirm.

_Teirm…_

_She's my daughter…_Brom replied. _She's about eighteen now, living with a friend of mine in Teirm._

The sapphire dragon was suddenly interested. _Who was her mother? _She asked. _Human?_

Brom remembered her face… her divine, shining face. Her sapphire eyes, and magnificent black hair. Her happy, yet sometimes feisty demeanor…Her cunning lips that would always be curved into a smile…

The lips that would smile no more…

_Elenìa was an elf. She was…so kind…she gave up everything for my sake and of my daughter's. She was a bold fighter, gentle lover, but an absent mother and wife. _He paused remembering the anguish. _She gave her life for her mate and daughter._

Saphira made a sound like a sigh. Brom noticed that through her eyes, was the look of sympathy. _How did she die?_

It was too painful for Brom to even think about. But…talking to Saphira; it was like talking to his old dragon. The days before all of Alagaësia was covered in darkness…He felt as if talking to Saphira would relieve the pain.

He sighed, revealing the information to Saphira. _There was a prophecy long ago about two riders who would be the parent of the next generation of riders…The rider and the Rogue prophecy. Galbatorix knew of our baby girl. He told Morzan of his plan to kidnap her and rear her in the palace and make Linnëa become his son Murtagh's betrothed, who was born just a year earlier. Before Morzan could come close to our little, growing family, Elenìa left to confront Morzan on her own, leaving me and Linnëa in Ellesméra._

He felt the pain coming, the agony the would soon follow at remembering the fate of the ones he loved. _Though I begged and pleaded to go and kill him myself, she would have none of it. She was an elf, stronger than me in many ways. She wanted to protect me, and thought she was powerful enough to kill him on her own making all things well. That without Morzan, the evil that was separating us would be defeated._

His heart felt as if it were bleeding. _She took my dragon as well, promising to come back. That was the last time…I saw her or my Saphira alive._

The dragon, silently listening, made a noise like a gasp. _And Morzan…_

Brom closed his eyes, wishing the pain would go away. _There were two sorrows that night…Morzan killed my dragon…and he also killed the woman I love…and who I will love…_

_And that's why you went after him, and pursued him until you fought to the death? _Saphira asked.

_Yes, _he replied. _I loved my dragon…but I also loved her…_

He looked up at the moon, the moon that looked down upon him innocently. He remembered that same moon… looking on him the passionate night he was with Elenìa …the same moon that looked down on him the night of Angela's prophecies…

_Angela was right…_he closed his eyes. _Her love…was her own undoing…_

Saphira looked back at Brom, with empathy in her eyes, finally understanding and decided to not press the subject any further. He was in enough pain, from scars that would not heal.

* * *

**SOOOOO…………….. end of first chapter yippee! Please R&R it would be greatly appreciated. **

**Much 3**

**Ink... **


End file.
